The Hasimoto Saga
by Goku Dragneel
Summary: The Saiyans have been revived and are coming to earth to destroy it, with the help of another warrior will the Z Fighters defeat them?
1. Characters

Table of contents

Name: hasimoto herkio

Gender: male

Race: Saiyan

Age: 26

Personality: he is heartless and effective in combat aware of patterns and foes weakness but also a prick has a strong control over his power

Background: he was born on planet vegeta before it was destroyed by frieza. He was sent to a lower level planet called rigal 7 and easily exterminated the lower life forms and when he returned home his planet was gone. He was furious with Frieza. he learned of the dragon balls from vegeta so he gathered them and restructured the Sayian empire and planet vegeta and gathered up six Saiyans to hunt down Frieza. He learns off gokus victory against Frieza he is angered with him and is now out for earth

Power level: 625,678,999,789

Special attacks: torokama, mashita

Ultimate attack: shirohaka cannon

Name: Shanran kanoshi

Race saiyan

Gender: female

Age: 26

Personality: she is shy and quiet. prefers to keep to herself. She is kind and nurturing to the people she care about but is very powerful and merciless in battle.

Background: when her mother learned of frieza's treachery she took her brother away and her father tried to save his daughter but is too late she is 1 when she dies. 25 years later planet vegeta is restored and she is revived at the age of twenty and she has mastered her powers. she follows the order of 6 to earth and lands

Power level: 123,456,999

Special attacks: tasoki, brelinea,

Ultimate attack: verigia blades

Name: Lexuda Kanoshi

Race: Saiyan

Gender: male

Age: 26

Personality: Kind, malicious when needed to be, hard time controlling his power, will help anyone in need

Background: When he was a baby his mother found out about Frieza's treachery and took him to a distant planet called Titania. When they landed on the planet his mother's space pod was destroyed with her along with it. After his mother died he was raised by the planet's inhabitants. They trained him to use his skills and abilities as a sayian. They taught him how to sense power levels and how to feel what other living things are feeling. When he was an adult he left the planet to travel the universe and help people in need.

Special Attacks: Tasamaka, Neptune Blast

Ultimate Attack: Jupiter Cannon

Power Level: 120,125,417


	2. Chapter 1

After Frieza destroyed planet vegeta an unknown individual gathered the dragon balls to revive planet vegeta and formed the order of twelve to hunt Down frieza. After goku killed Frieza the order of 6 sets its sights on earth as it stole revenge from the mighty Saiyan empire one ofthe Saiyan has already landed on earth.

Hasimoto's pod speeds towards earth near a small farm when he exits it is nice peaceful day he uses his scouter to look for a high power level he notices one off and flies off in that direction

Lexuda is flying toward Earth to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Suddenly he senses a strong power level. He looks to left and sees another saiyan space pod. He follows it and lands on Earth. He sees the sayian climb out of the pod and spies on him.

hasimoto feels a strong power level and turns "TOROKAMA" he yells. a massive blast off energy flies at the power level. "Who are you insolent scrum to spy on a saiyan warrior" he says angrily.

"I'm the saiyan Lexuda," says Lexuda.

"a Saiyan then join me in avenging our empire" he says.

"What do you mean? Frieza is dead."

" this planet stole vengeance from us by goku killing frieza and we must destroy it for our revenge" he says

"But goku is a saiyan himself."

"yes but a traitor to the empire murdering his own brother he isn't a saiyan" he says adjusting his scouter.

"I will not destroy an entire planet just because you didn't kill frieza." Besides how is one saiyan supposed to destroy a planet like this one."

" I have a little help you're power level is a puny one have a look at mine"

"Its over 600 billion!" Lexuda says with great fear.

" if you intended to get in my way I suggest that you enjoy a slow and painful death or I could let you live but where's the fun in that" he says smirking evilly.

"What is this little help that you speak of."

"5 other sayings of almost equal power." he says.

"But how? Only a few of us survived."

"I restored vegeta with the Dragon balls and our mighty race was as well" he says.

"But Vegeta was living happily on earth with Bulma."

"our home planet you imbecile" he says

"Vegeta will not let you destroy the earth." "He cares about his son and wife".

"Once kakamru arrives there will be no earth" he says.

"I won't let you i must find goku." Lexuda blasts Hasimoto with a tasamaka then teleports away to look for goku.

hasimoto avoided it very easily "I will but for now" warps to a nearby city.

 **First chapter is up thanks for reading my first story. If you like please review i got more on the way.**


	3. Chapter 2

Lexuda first looks at goku's house no one is there. Then he looks at Master roshi's no one there either. Then he looks at Kami's lookout no one there. "Where is everybody" he says to himself. Finally he looks at the world tournament arena. There is goku training for the tournament and everyone else. He lands on the ground and goku turns and gives him a stern look. "Who are you" goku says.

"I am a saiyan called Lexuda."

"So you're a saiyan" said goku. "Are you here to destroy the earth."

"No i came to warn you that another saiyan called Hasimoto, used the dragon balls to resurrect the entire saiyan race. And now he and 12 other saiyans are going to destroy the to get revenge on you for killing frieza."

"Why was killing frieza a bad thing?"

"They say that you are a traitor for killing Raditz."

"So what, I've beaten powerful opponents before."

"That's the thing, his power level is over 600 billion."

"What!"

"And 5 more saiyans are going to arrive."

"This is gonna be a challenge, but we need to stop him." "Will you help us Lexuda?"

"Yes I will goku."

"Lets do this." Goku, Gohan, Goten, and all the Z warriors are ready to face off against this threat.


	4. Chapter 3

hasimoto flies towards the next city and lands he grabs a man by the neck and blasts a hole in his chest with a torokama "insolent worms I won't need the other twelve saiyans to destroy you" he says dropping the man's lifeless body. He looks at the man's wife who is terrified "don't worry I'll make it quick and painless" he says evilly

"He is a monster" Goku says looking the the rotting corpses.

"We need to find him before he kills more innocent lives."

With that they fly off to North City

Meanwhile...

"hmm a strong power level coming this way" he disintegrates the woman and child and flies towards it. "Finally a challenge" he says.

"Hide your power level so if we find him he doesn't sense us coming." says Goku

"Good idea."

Lexuda and the Z warriors each lower their power levels as they approach North City

"it disappeared" he says "no matter" he says charging a mashita to deystroy the north city it forms a massive ball of energy in his hand.

Lexuda sees hasimoto about to destroy North City. Lexuda charges in punches Hasimoto and throws a Tasamaka. "HAAAAAA!"

hasimoto isn't affected by the punch or Tasamaka he punches with extreme force sending him crashing to the ground "puny attack you imbecile"

"I won't let you destroy more innocent lives."

"I AM A GOD AMONG THEM I CHOOSE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES AND I DEEM THEM UNWORTHY!" He yells and fires a shirohaka cannon and a blast of chi flies at them with extreme speed.

Goku with quick reaction turns super saiyan and fires a kamehameha to redirect the attack. "KAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAA!"

hasimoto laughs "that's the best you got and what's with the hair are you a model" laughs flies at him with blinding speed punches goku in the gut and in the neck.

"Goku!" screams Lexuda.


	5. Chapter 4

Hasimoto destroys the city "bye you worms we shall meet again but you will die" teleports away. But in a city not to far a woman sits at a restaurant waiting. Hasimoto flies to a crater and sees a saiyan emerge it's Hikiro hostage.

"Ah finally you made it " hasimoto says

"Yeah yeah" says Hikiro

"When's Kurakama getting here?" Hasimoto asks impatiently

"Within the day" Hikiro says

"Good" says Hasimoto

"Goku,Goku,get up,we need to find him." Lexuda says. "Does anyone know how to help Goku."

"I have a senzu bean." says Krillin.

Krillin hands Lexuda the senzu bean. "Here Goku eat this." says Lexuda. Lexuda feeds Goku the senzu bean. Goku perks right up.

"I sense two strong power levels in that direction." Goku says pointing south.

"My guess is that one of the twelve saiyans have arrived."

"We need to go after them."

"Yes we need to head to South City." Lexuda and the Z warriors head to South City to confront Hasimoto for a second time.

Hasimoto hovers above south city and charges a mashita while hikiro watches. Shanran notices and flies up to confront him

"stop this now!" Shanran says

" oh great another saiyan traitor Hikiro deal with her" Hasimoto says

" my pleasure" Hikiro says and punches her to the ground he then does a ground pound on her knocking her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5

The Z warriors are flying to South City towards the two power levels. "Remember to conceal your power level everyone." They arrive and find Hasimoto and Hikiro about to destroy South City. "HEY". Hasimoto and Hikiro turn at the Z warriors. "You wont destroy anymore cities or people." says Lexuda. "I WONT LET YOU." With that the Z warriors charge the two saiyans. Shanran wakes up to find a battle taking place in front of her.

Hasimoto smacks krillin into a building. 4 pods enter the city area and four saiyans climb out.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY" all the saiyans say in unison

Hasimoto punches goku

Hikiro kicks lexuda

Kurkama fires a brukia at gohan

Berihin punches vegeta

Uhuiran attacks goten and trunks

Zerikoa flip kicks piccolo

Hasimoto slams goku into a building and throws a torokama burst of ki flies into him

Hikiro does a combo. punch kick punch knee

Kurakama grabs gohan and slams him into the ground.

Berihin grabs vegeta by his hair and throws him.

Uhuiran: slams goten and trunks into each other

Zerikoa rips off piccolos arm

The Z warriors all realize they are out matched. Then in a perfect wave they go super saiyan. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. They all gain a boost and charge the saiyans.

Piccolo regenerates his arm and flings his other at Zerikoa.

Goku does a meteor combo.

Lexuda throws a Neptune cannon.

Gohan fires a Maseko.

Vegeta shoots a Big Bang Attack.

Goten does a Kamehameha while Trunks shoots a Big Tee Cannon.

The battle rages on back and forth between the saiyans and Z warriors.

Piccolo fires a Special Beam Cannon then a Destructive Wave and finally a Hellstorm Grenade defeating Zerikoa.

Goten and Trunks fuse and become Gotanks. Gotanks goes super saiyan 3 and does a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack on Uhuiran defeating him.

Vegeta goes super saiyan 2, shoots a Final Flash and kills Berihin.


	7. Chapter 6

kurakama flies up higher " ZERONIA" and a massive blast off energy appears in his hand

"NOW KURAKAMA!" Yells hasimoto while brushing off the combo from goku and fires a shirohaka cannon with power towards the z warriors.

Kurakama fires the blast.

Gohan realizing the situation turns super saiyan 2 and fires his strongest Super Kamehameha. It pushes back two blasts but it's not enough. Gotanks defuses and Goten fires a Kamehameha in super saiyan but it's still not enough. Goku jumps in and fires a Kamehameha. Together they push the attacks back right into Kurakama killing him.

hasimoto is now extremely angry and yells and fires a shirohaka cannon at the z warriors with full power and speed there is no time to dodge "AAAAHHHHH"

Everyone fires there strongest attack. Goku fires a Kamehameha

Lexuda fires a Neptune Blast

Gohan shoots a Super Kamehameha

Vegeta does a Final Flash

Goten throws a Kamehameha

Trunks does a Big Tee Cannon

Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon

together they blow away the shirohaka cannon.

Hasimoto grabs krillin at goku with extreme speed and then teleports behind lexuda and punches him into goku who was hit by krillin and then grabs piccolo and throws him into the pile he then fires a mashita at them with extreme force "DIE YOU INSULATE SCUM!" He yells

When the wreckage clears Piccolo is dead and goku is wounded. "Hey Krillin are you ok." says Goku.

"Yea i'm good." replies Krillin.

"Do you have a senzu bean."

"Yes here you go Goku."

Krillin gives Goku a senzu bean. Goku fills with energy. "Lets do this Hasimoto."

"I got Hikiro." says Lexuda.

So the battle rages on between Hasimoto, Hikiro and Goku, Lexuda.

Lexuda and Hikiro are going back a forth with punches, and kicks. They are throwing Tasmakas and Heikionels. It looks like Lexuda gets the upper hand he powers up, punches and kicks Hikiro with all his might and fires his most powerful Neptune Blast at him. But then Hikiro gets up and starts kicking the crap out of Lexuda punches,kicks,knees,Heikionels and Qerewizaes. Finally he fires a Gerila at Lexuda. Lexuda is wounded badly lying on the ground. Hikiro walks up to Lexuda and says "We have a little suprise for you." Then Hikiro brings out Lexuda's mother. "HOW?" "HOW IS SHE ALIVE." "She died when her pod crashed on Titania." screams Lexuda.

"When Hasimoto resurrected the saiyan race, she was brought back with it." Hikiro says grinning evilly. "Now before you die witness what happens to traitors."

"I love you Lexuda." says Lexuda's Mom as Hikiro fires a Heikionel at the back of Lexuda's mother's head. Her lifeless body falls to the ground. Lexuda sits there staring with horror and sadness. Hikiro points his hand at Lexuda.

"NOW YOU DIE."

"NO" screams Lexuda. Lexuda grabs Hikiro's hand and throws him back. Lexuda gets up and stares at Hikiro with wide hatred. "

You hurt my friends." Lexuda starts walking toward Hikiro electricity surrounding him. "You threatened this planet." Hikiro gets up off the ground.

"You killed innocent people." Hikiro fires a Heikonel at Lexuda. It bounces right off him.

"And you killed my mother." Lexuda stands right in front of Hikiro.

"I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS." Lightning rages and surrounds Lexuda.

"YOU WILL PAY." "HAAAAAAA."Suddenly lightning strikes Lexuda making everyone look away. When they turn back Lexuda has a faint golden glow around him his hair a bright yellow. Goku looks at Lexuda. "

He has become a super saiyan." Yes killing his mother was Lexuda's turning point to become a super saiyan.


	8. Chapter 7

Hikiro standing there in shock fires a volley of energy blasts. Lexuda is unaffected by them and just keeps walking. Hikiro keeps firing blasts. Lexuda walks up to Hikiro grabs his hands and breaks them both . Hikiro screams in pain. Hikiro punches Lexuda in the face. Lexuda just stands there with the punch on his face. Lexuda grabs Hikiro's hand and knees him in the stomach. Hikiro throws everything he has at Lexuda. Hikiro puts all his power into a Gerila and fires it a Lexuda. Lexuda puts his hand out blocking the blast. He then crushes the attack in his hand. "You must pay the price for the evil deeds you have committed." says Lexuda. "Now face the power of my ultimate attack." "JUPITER CANNON" Lexuda fires his most powerful attack the Jupiter Cannon (which is like getting hit with the planet Jupiter) at Hikiro killing him.

The battle between Goku and Hasimoto rages on destroying the buildings around them. Goku fires a Super Kamehameha at Hasimoto but Hasimoto just deflects it and fires a torokama. Goku then transforms to super saiyan 3. Goku uses his Dragon Fist attack on Hasimoto. It does some damage but is still not enough so Goku goes super saiyan 4. "Ha" "You changed from rock star hair to an ape man." laughs Hasimoto.

"This is my most powerful form and it is gonna take you down." responds Goku.

"Well lets see how powerful your form really is."

Their battle is so intense that the ground shakes every time one lands a hit. But time is running short. Goku's energy is running out and Hasimoto just keeps coming. Hasimoto knocks Goku to the ground and laughs. "Looks like this form is just to show of your fur"

Things are looking grim for the Z warriors. "There is only one last attack that can do it." says Goku. "I have to use the spirit bomb."

"But it takes time to form." "I need somebody to distract him while I gather energy."

"I'll distract him." says Lexuda.

"Ok I'm counting on you Lexuda."

"I won't let you down Goku."

Goku rises in the air. Hasimoto goes after him but Lexuda stops him. "Your fight's with me now Hasimoto."

"I get to kill both saiyan traiders." says Hasimoto. "It's like killing 2 Friezas with one Torokama." "I deal with her later." he says as he points to Shanran. Lexuda distracts Hasimoto while Goku gathers energy.

"People of Earth, animals, the sun lend your energy to me." A giant blue ball starts to form above Goku's head. Meanwhile Lexuda is getting his ass kicked by Hasimoto. Then Krillin gets up and throws a senzu bean towards Lexuda. "SENZU BEAN." Lexuda eats it instantly his energy is restored. Hasimoto keeps going after Goku but Lexuda keeps blocking his path. Lexuda only has a small amount of energy left. "Its almost done I just need a bit more energy for it." Lexuda hearing this punches Hasimoto to the ground and faces Goku. "Goku throw it now." Lexuda says as he gives Goku the last of his energy. Goku throws the attack now the size of a city. "HAAAAAA!"

Hasimoto gets up from the ground and sees a blue ball of energy coming right for him. He holds his hands out to block it. Goku then fires a 10x Kamehameha at the spirit bomb boosting the impact. It looks like Hasimoto is about to give in but then Hasimoto split the attack in half destroying it. "Ha Ha" he laughs. "Thats your best shot." Hasimoto flies up to Goku and pummels him to the ground.

Meanwhile Chi Chi is worried about Goku, Gohan and Goten. She heads to South City to see if they are alright.

Back at the battle the Z warriors all try to defeat Hasimoto but he pounds all of them one by one. Then Hasimoto walks up to Gohan and blasts him through the chest. He drops Gohan to the floor. "GOHAN!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

Hasimoto laughs with delight. "HOW COULD YOU." yells Goku.

"Its simple." "Im evil."

"You won't get away with this."

"I already have."

Then Chi Chi arrives. "Goku?" "Where's Gohan?"

"Chi Chi get out of here!"

"What do we have here?" says Hasimoto. A lost lady well I will help her."

"Goku help me."

"CHI CHI!"

Hasimoto is about to fire a blast at Chi Chi. But then something happens inside Goku he feels power surging through him. He runs up to block the attack. Then a grey light illuminates from Goku. He blocks the attack which pushes Hasimoto back hard. Chi Chi looks up a Goku. Goku is surrounded by grey fur except for his chest his hair long and the color grey. "Goku."

"I let him kill Gohan, I won't let him kill you too. Everyone stares in awe at Goku. Goku has ascended to the next level. Goku has become Super Saiyan 5.

 **Hey guys i haven't been putting up author's notes but i will start to. This is an RP that me and my buddy deathroll created. The first saga is done and we are going to work on the second one. Anyways enjoy chapter 7 and review please. Goku Dragneel out**


	9. Chapter 8

"You killed my son." "I won't let you kill my wife too."

"That was your puny family" Hasimoto

Goku is at hasimoto punching him but Hasimoto is too fast he blocks everything and kicks him into the air he then slams goku into the nearest building

"Kaioken times 100"

And he attacks hasimoto with extreme speed giving him a hard time defending he gets a good hit in hasimoto sending him flying and he then fires a kamahamha and hasimoto fires a shirohaka cannon but the kamahamha overpowers it and sends hasimoto flying he is near death. " If you think I'm gonna let you go just because you are a saiyan, you're dead wrong." Goku says. Goku throws Hasimoto into the air then flies toward him. "SUPER DRAGON FIST." Goku summoning the power of a dragon plows right through Hasimoto's chest. Goku flies down to Chi Chi. Hasimoto lands on the ground. Goku powers down from super saiyan 5. Hasimoto sits up. "You... cant kill... a god." "We will come back and destroy this..." Chi Chi runs up and kicks Hasimoto in the face. "Thats for Gohan." Chi Chi says tears in her eyes. Goku comforts her.

"It's ok." "We can bring him back with the dragon balls.

Lexuda walks over to the girl on the ground. "Excuse me miss are you alright." he says.

"Yeah im fine just a little dizzy." she says Lexuda then notices her armor. "You are a saiyan."

"Yeah i followed these guys here to see what they were up to."

"Oh well we took care of them."

"I'm Shanran."

"I'm Lexuda Kanoshi."

"Lexuda?" "Did you happen to leave Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed."

"Yeah my mom took me and her to Titania."

"Oh is is you." Shanran hugs Lexuda. "I never thought i would see you."

"Whats going on here."

"Im your sister."

"SISTER!" "If you are my sister, then why didn't my mother take you with us.

"She grabbed the one off our with the higher power level"

The earth is saved once again and every thing is well, or is it.

To be continued

The Majin Azuka.

 **Hey guys here is the final chapter of The Hasimoto Saga. My buddies and i are working on the the second saga. Hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction/RP. We will have more content soon so just enjoy this story till then. Please review i would appreciate it. See u guys later Goku Dragneel out.**


End file.
